


Silent Night

by Tawnypelt9502



Category: Cats - Fandom
Genre: #Slientnight, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawnypelt9502/pseuds/Tawnypelt9502
Summary: Moon is a cat with power of the stars in her paws. You will take a journey with her and discover her way of life in this story.(This story is also on WattPad)





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon has a run in with some dogs and falls in a river. She finds some interesting cats and gets a bit of a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on WattPad. Hope you enjoy.

( ??? POV) 

I ran just kept running. Two dogs were on my trail along with a hunter. I halted in front of a cliff and I turned around and saw the dogs. 

"Here, Kitty Kitty." One growled at me. "Yeah, come play with us." The other one growled. They were both beagles. Hunter dogs. One ran at me but before the dog could bite me, I jumped of the cliff. 

I fell into a river. I couldn't swim and I just wanted to stop, stop...stop what? Living? I was running out of air I tried to swim up but couldn't. I stared to see black dots in my vision, but before I black out, I felt someone grab me.

I woke up to the sound of murmuring. "Look she's waking up." A voice said. When I looked around there were cats all around me. 

"Who are you, young one." A old looking Gray tabby tom asked me. "M-My name i-is Moon." I replied. He look at me then he said "You can call me Clive. Our leader is the one who saved your life. If he didn't, you'd be dead." 

"Who is your leader." I asked. He pointed to a orange tabby tom with blue eyes. "I see she is awake." He said in a deep voice. "My name is Sun." "Okay" I replied.

I felt kinda uneasy about being here. What will they do with me? I looked around. Then the leader asked a question I did not want to answer. He asked where I was from.

Flashbacks of blood, teeth and claws, a war that would not stop. I started to get dizzy and the next thing I knew, I blacked out...again.


	2. Camp Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets a tour of the camp right after her little black out.

I woke up with a really bad headache. I saw two cats in the den with me. "Why, Hello There!" A white she-cat said. She was fully white with a black spot on her back, black dots under her eyes, a black muzzle, and a black tail-tip. She also had icy blue eyes.

"Uh hi." I replied "I'm Snow!" She said happily. I stared at her. After a couple of seconds the other cat started to talk. "Snow here is going to show you around. Also my name is Oak." "Alright let's get going!" Snow meowed.

"So what are we going to do." I asked. "First your going to tell me your name, then I will show you the camp." She replied. 'Fun' I thought to myself. "My name is Moon." I told her. 

"Okay than." She said happily. She should me the apprentice, guards, hunters, scouts, elders, and nursery. The apprentice den was an old cave with vines going down the side. The guards, hunters, and scouts slept in a hollowed out tree, it had fallen down from old age. The elders was a bush with blue berries on it. The den I was in was healers, it was a hollowed out rock with colorful flowers growing in the cracks. The leaders den was a den under a tree in the middle of camp. 

I was starting to get tried so Snow took me to an empty nest in the guards, hunters, and scouts, den. She told me to call it the warriors den. I told her okay, and fell asleep.


	3. Arguing and Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon finds her friend Snow in an argument and tells Clive and Sun about it. Sun appears to be acting a little weird around Moon. What is he thinking?

I woke up of the sound of yelling. I saw a brown tom and Snow. I guess they had a fight or something. I walked over to them "Hey what's going on." I asked. "Huh. Who are you?" Asked the tom. "Leave her alone, Strike." Snow yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do missy!" Strike replied sharply. Show growled and hissed at him. Me being myself, was still pretty much confused with the situation. "Hey guys, what's going on." I meowed. "Well Strike here decided it was a good idea to throw rocks at me when I was outside. So I cornered him in here. Then you woke up. "Snow replied without looking at me. 

"Well then, I'll be on my way. And let you two rip out each other's fur." I told them walking out of the den. As I walked out, I saw Sun and Clive talking to each other. I walk over and said hi.

"Hello to you too, Moon. "Clive calmly replied to me. Sun just watched. I looked at him. He seemed to notice me looking at him confusingly and looked away quickly. Clive started laughing a bit. Me being confused still. 

"S-so what do you need M-Moon..." Sun stuttered. "Oh! Just wanted to tell you Snow and this cat named Strike are having an argument with each other. "The usual... I better go stop their bickering." Clive replied. "I g-got to go." Sun told me still stuttering. I went to the prey pile to eat and noticed Sun looking at me again. I wonder what he is thinking.


	4. The Sun's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun gets a little crush on Moon and goes out to think about it. It appears he was not alone.

(Sun's Pov)

*Wow just wow. Real smooth there!* I thought to my self. I saw Moon walk to the prey pile. I just stared and got lost in thought. Next thing I know, I get tackled by two appreciates! "What are you two doing on me!?!" I yelped. They got off and stared at each other then started laughing. "What!" I asked. "You have a crush on Moon~" A brown she-cat meowed. "N-no I don't" I replied sharply. "Yes you do~" A black tom answered. "Why you little... GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as they ran off. I tackled one to the ground and brought him back to my den. The other one came in to save the other, I tackled him to the ground too. 

I scolded them, then let them be. I walked back outside to see Clive talking to Moon. I softly growled out of jealousy. I guess I do have a little crush on Moon but not one to falter my rank as the leader. I can't show weekness. 

~Time Skip to Night~

That night I went out to hunt because of frustration of my role. Everyone believes i can save them but I can't. The dogs will find us one day. Then even have a new leader who some say is a Cat. A girl surprisingly. A she-cat in charge of dogs. Wonderful. 

*I better head back home to sleep* I thought. As I walked back, I keeper feeling i was being watched. Once I got in the camp, the feeling vanished. I went to my den and fell asleep.

(???'s Pov) 

"Perfect, just perfect. If this so called leader, Sun, likes my sister. Then manipulating him will be way to easy." I meowed half to myself and half to the scout as I thought aloud. I looked at the scout and dismissed him. I purred as a plan came to mind. "This will be perfect." I purred.


	5. The Moon's Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow finds out more things about Moon than she is supposed too.

Snow POV

'Next time I see that stupid furball. I. Am. Going. To. KILL. HIM.' I thought to myself as I walked to the entrance to the camp. Before I walked out I saw Moon just staring at the ground. I walk towards her and once I got their I sat next to her. I waved my paw in front of her face but as much as I wanted her to flinch she didn't move an inch.

"Buddy you awake there?" I asked. She slowly blinked a couple times then looked up at me.

"Do...you...need something?" She asked me.

"You blanked out their and wouldn't stop staring at the ground." I answered. She took in this information then looked back at the ground again. 'Okay then...' I thought.

"Wanna go hunting with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered bluntly. I got up and walked to the entrance of the camp again but this time I had Moon following behind me. As we walked out of camp and into a clearing She was still looking at the ground and this got me curious to what she was thinking about.

"Lookie here, two easy kills." A voice growled. Moon looked up and hissed at a bush. I looked confused and backed up behind her. 

"Oh, now, now, you shouldn't hiss at me dear sister." Another voice purred and walked out. She looked like Moon but was mostly black with different color greys for her patterns. Her eyes were blood shot red and she had a purple spike color with blood crusted dog teeth on it.

"Leave this area Dusk!" Moon hissed again. 'Dusk' flicked her ear and a group of dogs surround us.

"Oh no..." I whispered . "We're dead..."

"Not today we aren't" Moon whispered back with determination. The next thing I knew Moon's eye turned and glowed white and a flash of light filled the area. The dogs ran off and so did her sister.

"What did you do?!?" I asked as her eyes turned back to normal. She look at me then walked back in the direction of the camp.

"Don't tell anyone what you just saw or your a goner." She answered as she walked off. I stared at her for a long moment then followed. Once we got back to camp, I went to the warrior's den and fell asleep on my nest, thinking of what just happened.


End file.
